Talk:Vajra
The oh so obviously coming question: How are SA & TA enhanced? --Lordshadow 15:32, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Speculation: It enhances the dex and agi mods maybe? Shentok 16:42, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I would assume the same way the Rogue's Armlets +1 Hands do. Which really isn't all that great cause ether is better gear for it that you can use or you don't have enough AGI to really get the full effect for them, but to have the effect on a weapon is insane. full of possiblities--Azaron 03:30, 29 July 2008 (UTC) To get these weapon is insanely hard and takes insane amount of time. How the hell SE put 31DMG and 200Delay on this dagger?! All the effect of this weapon better be extremely powerful! (as compare, Mandau is 39DMG and 176Delay, 8DMG is a lot and the 24delay is a lot too) --Kenshinx 14:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :However, this one has 'Occasionally attacks twice'. If this works like other weapons that have that (and I would be very surprised if it didn't), it'll trigger more often than not. DMG:31 is quite a bit for a multi-hitting dagger, really. Still, I see this being mainly an offhand dagger. We'll just hafta hope that Aftermath effects will still work if you offhand the weapon. --Kyrie 17:37, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well I read somewhere that the ws's will still work with the weapon being off-handed, but now that you can quest the ws's seperately, maybe that's all it means. I have a feeling (or maybe just hope) that aftermath will work if it's off-handed, making this an extreme weapon indeed. --Blazza 02:35, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::Offhand with Relic weapons does NOT give the WS, which also makes the "Aftermath" effect not able as well, i do belive this is the same with Mythic Weapons as well (and yes i have a Relic weapon), there is also much debate on if all stats from off-hand weapons are always in effect or if they work similar to Level Sync or not, i know many people that don't think that "ability's" and such are in effect when it is off hand, example like TH Dagger, some say it works in off hand, some say it don't. i know 100% Relic Weapons DO NOT give access to WS in the off-hand. --DK 03:39, 22 January 2009 (UTC) This is NOT a Relic weapon it is a Mythic weapon. you CAN use the WS with this dagger while it is in your off hand because you don't even need the dagger period in order to do the WS. Its a quested Weapon Skill. I think what people really wanna know is if you use the WS and this dagger is in your off hand will all the bonus still be in effect. ie: the occasionally attack twice. I'm thinking it does because all the player need to do to activate it is to do the WS. having it in off or main hand may not even matter. Just speculating here. Maybe the "Enhances SA and TA" on this weapon does the same thing the White Mage's weapon does for Divine Veil. It stamps a permanent Divine Veil on the White Mage so every ailment-removal spell is AoE. While I don't think this weapon would be so powerful as to give us the complete effect, it may give us 100% critical hits from behind, and all enmity to the person in front of us at the very least. Judging by just how amazing other weapons are, I wouldn't doubt something like that at all. --Stammer 19:15, 1 October 2008 (UTC) First of all I would like to say what I write is entirely my opinion/thoughts. So don't take it seriously. Thx. Back to discussion. I have a few ideas or theories of what it possibly can be. The effects of Enhanced Sneak Attack and Trick Attack:- 1) Damage: This is the most basic of what everyone would think. Stronger Sneak Attack and Trick Attack Damage. Might be increased damage in percentages or better attribute mods. With Trick Attack maybe a stronger +Enmity to ally. 2) Usage: We all currently know that Sneak Attack and Trick Attack are one use only every minute, however I think it can last more than 1 hit. So imagine SATA Dancing Edge on all hits. 3) Front Sneak Attack: We know Sneak Attack is currently executed behind the mob. What happens if it can it executed from any direction like from the front? Maybe with Sneak (Status Effect) and Invisible (Status Effect) effects up, it would not cancel it. 4) Added Abilities: First of all check out Gallant Coronet (For those that don't know). I'm assuming might be similar for Thief obtaining a additional effect. E.g Sneak Attack with added Stun effect. Trick Attack with added Provoke (on tank :P). Would be nice if it stacked with Ranged Attack. 5) What User:Stammer Said: If you read Stammer's post above. What happens if Sneak Attack/Trick Attack is AOE to party? Again may I remind that this is my ideas or theories of what it could have but don't take it seriously. So it may or may not correct (most likely nope) but hey, it is a discussion. So far Vajra doesn't sound as cool... yet Actually, I'm having additional thoughts... I think what the Vajra's effect on Sneak Attack and Trick Attack may be that the effects won't be consumed unless they're utilized. For example, if you use Sneak Attack, but the monster turns around and faces you, then you attack, it won't consume the effect and you'll have another shot at using it. Or if you use Trick Attack and the person you're behind moves out of the way, you'll still keep the effect. Much like with White Mage's "Divine Veil" effect, that should be how the ability works in the first place, so it's possible that's how it works. Also, when I said what I said earlier, I didn't mean I thought that it meant it could give it AoE to the party (though that is an odd possibility that may happen for all I know), I meant that it might make all of your attacks the equivalent to Sneak Attack and Trick Attack, much like how on the White Mage weapon it gives all of your ailment-removal spells the effect of Divine Veil. --Stammer 02:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) --Shazahan 17:08, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Something I've noticed is that the term 'Augment' on a Job Ability has shown to actually add something completely new to the Job Ability. The term 'Enhance' on a Job Ability has shown to increase the natural occuring effects of the Job Ability. With that being said, while it is sure to increase the damage in some way, I don't believe it will function like the Rogue's Armlet +1 due to the wording of that piece stating that it actually increases Trick Attacks damage. Whatever this Enhancement is, it will increase the damage in the end, but I don't think it will end up being a simple boost to the modifiers. --Blurryhunter 18:11, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Very quick tests at FanFest 2008 Got to play with one at FanFest just this past weekend, and this is what I observed. Galka THF/NIN with 73+15 dex. Solo SA on mob outside of the main BCNM (avoided the bias of weak mobs inside the BCNM) showed an average of 320-340 dmg. In comparison, my THF/NIN with 73+15 dex. Solo SA on skeleton in Xarc, showed 193 dmg. Nothing definitive, but gives at least an idea of what it's going to be like. That doesn't really say anything though, and if that is the case, that doesn't do much. Need to know more detail than that too. --Suirieko 05:26, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I'm sure you tested your SA on more than just a skeleton, but for your published comparison's sake, Skeletons have a natural defense modifier against peircing type weapons. You should publish your control damage data against a squishier target. Dacron 02:04, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Gartr testing *So far seems to show that the Vajra's bonus is around 10%, which puts the Sneak Attack around the bonus of X's Knife. However, because the Vajra has less base damage, the X's Knife actually out-damages the Vajra in terms of pure Sneak Attack. No other tests appear to have been made at this point, so there's still the possibility that it also adds special effects to it. **Link to the site: http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/showthread.php?t=72572&page=203 --Stammer 06:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC)